Queso, venganzas, simetría
by Amiku-Chan
Summary: Quesos con nombre, venganzas por doquier, y el peor día no simétrico...que le está pasando ha este mundo. Disfrútenlo...
1. Chapter 1

Seramat pagi! Watashi no namae Amanda desu...soy yo de nuevo...he tenido muchos errores, es que recién estoy empezando, y empiezo a tomar control con la página, tuve errores en la antigua historia, y esta la subí dos veces porque la primera me salió mal(gotita en la cabeza) y aquí esta... :3

Oracio

POV Exalibur  
Otro grandioso día…  
Esta mañana estaba mirando los comerciales, me di cuenta de que el queso a tenido buenos resultados, hoy en dia la gente come mucho queso… ¡Ya se! tengo una idea.  
Me dirigí al Shibusen a difundir mi gloriosa idea…

-Hey!

-Aah, este de nuevo- Se quejó el peli celeste.

-Excalibur?-Se acercó Maka ,que nos estaba viendo desde hace un rato.

-Maldición, volvió…-Dijo el albino haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡BAKA! Esta mañana se me ocurrió una gloriosa idea… ¡Oracio!

-¿Oracio?-preguntó Maka

-¡BAKA! No sabes pronunciarlo, se dice O-R-A-C-I-O.

-Aaaah! No lo aguanto más, ni un segundo más!-Gritó furioso el peli celeste

-No Black star!-Interrumpió Maka, poniéndole el brazo encima-Déjamelo a mí.

Sacó un libro de no se cuantas mil chorrocientas páginas e intentó plantármelo en la cara, solo que yo majestuosamente lo esquivé dejándola perpleja.

-Pero como…ese idiota…

-Como iba diciendo… ¡Oracio! Noté que el queso estaba económicamente muy bien, y si hacía algo creativo con el queso, podría hacerme más famoso de lo que soy ( entienden? QUESOy)

Me saqué el sombrero, arriba, en mi cabeza llevaba a Oracio, lo tomé con cuidado y se los mostré.

-Lle-llevabas to-todo el tiempo eso en tu cabeza?- Tartamudeó Soul un poco asustado.

Extrañamente, Black Star apareció de repente con una servilleta en su cuello, y cubiertos. Se acercaba a mi con la boca abierta.

-¿Oracio es un queso?¿Me puedo comer a tu amiguito?-Preguntó con una risita burlona.  
-¡BAKA! Jamás dejaré que toques a la mascota de las compañías ORACIO…¡Jamás!  
Al otro día…  
Fui a dar la importante noticia a todos. Me demoré un poco en subir a la mesa, tenía toda la atención.  
-¡Tengo una gran noticia que anunciarles!¡Abrí la nueva compañía productora de queso …ORACIO!

-…

-Maldición, se esta robando toda la atención, ¡No en frente mío!-gritó el peli celeste-Tendré que hacer lo que es debido

Saltó hacia mi haciendo una gran acrobacia en el aire y quitándome a Oracio de las manos. Después de comérselo y lamerse los dedos, me sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo.

-¡Nooo! (Imagínenselo gritando dramáticamente como en las teleseries) me vengaré…

Todo eso por ese niñito egocéntrico, ya me tiene harto

-Descuida Excalibur-me consoló Maka-tengo el castigo perfecto para ese idiota-Sonriendo malévolamente.

POV Black Star

Ahora Excalibur no molestará con el maldito Oracio. Me dirigí hacia la sala, extrañamente estaba vacía, avancé un poco y la puerta se cerró sola, debió ser el viento. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, no alcance ni a darme vuelta y unos brazos me tomaron de los hombros y me llevaron a una silla con los ojos vendados. Cuando me dejaron abrirlos, pude ver la cara de Maka borrosa que se alejaba. Cuando recuperé la conciencia sentía una voz a mi lado.

-Sufrirás la venganza…

Excalibur bailando y cantando por horas.

Excalibur, Excalibur  
From de united King  
I am looking for nhim  
I am going to California.

Horas y horas de puro sufrimiento…

Descansa en paz oracio…

Eso fué... estoy aún haciendo el segundo capítulo (que va a ser menos rarito, es que no me podía dormir, y lo único que me quedaba era escribir)

Sayonara =3


	2. Abuelita falsa

Aquí está el segundo cap. gracias Cata-Chan1 por dejame un review, que creo que es a la única que le importo :'(. Bueno aquí está...disfrútenlo...

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Abuelita falsa**

**POV Maka**  
Ya terminamos de preparar las maletas con Tsubaki, vamos a visitar a su abuela en Kyoto.

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Estás lista?

Vino corriendo con su equipaje-¡Hai!

-Bien, vámonos.

Caminamos un rato hacia la estación de trenes. Hacía mucho calor, y al fin llegamos

-Aah…estoy cansada-se quejó secándose el sudor con un pañuelo

-Ahí viene el tren!  
Se acercaba una grande y larga estructura de metal, reluciente, podíamos ver nuestro reflejo encandilarse en él. Nos fuimos corriendo a punto de tropezarnos y logramos entrar. Adentro estaba realmente fresco.

-¡Llegamos!-Grité. En ese momento se cerraron las puertas y el llavero de mi maleta se quedó trabado en ella.

Empujé fuertemente y salí volando junto con mi equipaje, para terminar chocando con la pared y cayendo al piso.  
Todos me miraron fijamente y soltaron carcajadas…Maldición…me fui avergonzada a sentarme al lado de Tsubaki, mientras todos me miraban.

-y… ¿Dónde vive tu abuela?-Pregunté despacio

-No se…cuando me llamó dijo que nos iba a estar esperando en la estación.

Viajamos por un par de horas. Noté que Tsubaki estaba un poco colorada

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sólo me duele un poco el estómago- Dijo sobándose la panza.

-Descuida, estamos a punto de llegar

Segundos después de que dije esto, el tren paró e hizo que todos allí se balancearan.

-Ya llegamos, puedes salir ahora-

-Necesito…salir…-Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo rápidamente.

-Oye!Espera!

Tuve que salir sola, fui a buscar los baños, porque probablemente Tsubaki estaría ahí. Después de buscar e investigar la zona, encontré el baño de damas, de allí salió Tsubaki con una cara realmente aliviada. Corrí hacia ella.

-¿Tus maletas?¿Dónde están?

-Pero si tú las tenías…

-No! Cuando saliste, tomaste tu bolso y te fuiste corriendo, maldición…que haremos ahora.

-Hay que buscar a mi abuela.

El lugar era muy grande, y hacia mucho frío. Había gente paseándose con sus celulares. Tsubaki posando la mano en su frente haciendo gesto de que buscaba algo.

-No la encuentro…

-Entonces llámala…

-Buena idea…

Por suerte Tsubaki no llevaba su celular en el bolso, y yo no había traído el mío.  
Tomó su celular un poco confundida y marcó un número. Hubo una larga charla que parecía discusión. Y al final llegó un poco triste y desilusionada.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-No muy bien…mi abuela no vive aquí…

-¡Qué! me estás diciendo que…

-Si… y tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, porque hubo un problema y no salen trenes hasta mañana.

-Kuso…

-Que haremos ahora…

-Al menos yo tengo mis maletas intactas- Me di vuelta para mostrárselas y… ¡No estaban!(Imagínense esos momentos del anime en que las cosas desaparecen y hay una línea alrededor de ellas, y a Maka con una gotita en la cabeza)

-Etto…-Dijo un poco avergonzada

-¡Yase! Aah, nos tendieron una broma y caímos…

-Que crédulas somos, al menos mientras seamos un arma y un usuario estamos a salvo- Sonrió tímidamente.

-Llamaré a Shinigami-sama. Un espejo…un espejo… ¡Aquí!

Hice vapor con mi aliento… 42-42 564…¡listo!

-¡Maka! ¡Holas holas holitas!¿Porqué llamas?¿No ibas a ver a la abuelita de Tsubaki?-Dijo con su graciosa y habitual voz.

-Emmm… me da vergüenza decirlo, pero nos hicieron una broma y aún estamos en la estación-

-Qué problemón…lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado y no te puedo ayudar ahora-

-Pero… ¿shinigami-sama? ¡shinigami –sama!

Me fui igual de desilusionada que Tsubaki.

-¿Y?

-Shinigami-sama no nos quiso ayudar, lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta mañana aquí en la estación.

Entre conversar y conversar, nos quedamos dormidas. Al otro día me desperté porque alguien me estaba pegando en el hombro.

-Aah-me quejé

Era Tsubaki que me estaba tocando con una barita.

-Qué rayos haces…-Dije sobándome los ojos para poder abrirlos.

-Es que…-se sonrojó- creía que estabas muerta.

Por suerte ya habían comenzado a salir trenes, creía que nos íbamos a quedar para siempre en esa ciudad. Corrimos hacia un tren muy esperanzadas. Y técnicamente nos echamos en unos asientos, la gente miraba nuestras caras todas sucias y roñosas.  
Llegamos a la hermosa Death City, y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Cuando al fin abrimos la bella puerta. Estaban Soul y Black Star, tirados comiendo frituras y viendo televisión.

-¡Qué hacen tienen todo desordenado!

-¡Jajajaja!

-Y tú de qué te ríes tanto…- Tsubaki lo miró amenazadoramente

Iba a darle una paliza, pero Tsubaki me detuvo.

-¿Y cómo les fue con la abuelita falsa?-Dijo el albino con una sonrisa torcida a modo de burla. Mientras chocaban las palmas, cómo el habitual saludo que hacían.

-Ustedes…

-Pe-pero porqué…-dijo Tsubaki paralizada.

-Bueno, supe que la venganza de Excalibur fue idea de Maka, y también me quería vengar- Argumentó el peli celeste.

-Tsubaki no tenía nada que ver en todo esto…ya se las verán…

**POV general**

Y cómo ya saben, todo este alboroto terminó en un gran Maka-chop. Dejando a las víctimas un poco traumadas.

* * *

Bueno... eso fue todo, y esperen el tercer capítulo, que ya lo tengo bien armadito en mi cabeza...

Review? =3


	3. Las consecuencias de la no simetría

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres, no tengo nada más que decirles...Disfrútenlo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Un día no muy simétrico**

**POV Death The Kid**

No sé donde estoy… veo cuerpos borrosos… hay cables rodeando todo mi cuerpo…

**_Flash Back_**

Fui al Shibusen, al entrar a la sala, no estaba Liz, me acerqué a Patty, la cual se veía triste.

-¿Dónde está Liz?

-E-ella…- tartamudeó- murió…

En ese momento dejé de respirar y todo se volvió negro. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla la verdad. Puse la alarma a las 08:80 (no encontré otra hora simétrica en la mañana), y por la pesadilla no me pude despertar a una hora simétrica. Me levanté malhumorado.

Fui a tomar desayuno y en el camino a la cocina, choqué con uno de los jarrones, dejando la habitación extremadamente no simétrica. Ahora que hago, lo único que me queda es comprar otro igual (eran muy costosos y difíciles de encontrar), o botar el que quedaba, pero sería un desperdicio…¡yase! voy a poner el jarrón que queda, en el medio de la habitación, de modo que visto desde todos los ángulos, se vea simétrico (*O*) Luego de reparar todo este alboroto, me arreglé rápidamente y corrí al Shibusen. Toqué la puerta de la sala y entré silenciosamente. Estaba la nueva profesora de intercambio.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve unos problemas…-

-Bien, pero que no ocurra de nuevo-

-Okay…-

Fui a sentarme y ¡estaba Liz!

-Liz! estás viva!- y le di un apretujado abrazo

-Qué estás haciendo-dijo tratando de alejarse de mí.

-Sin ti no seríamos un trío simétrico- Y la apretujé aún más fuerte.

-Ya se, pero para de abrazarme.

Después de que me calmé y que Patty paró de reír desenfrenadamente, nos marchamos a nuestras casas. Cuando estaba saliendo, se acercó Black Star a atacarme (de nuevo).

-Tsubaki, modo sable demoniaco!

-Pero Black Star…a bueno…-Suspiró Tsubaki

-Y ahora por qué molestas- me quejé

-Cosas personales.

-Bueno, como tu quieras, pero ni te atrevas a arruinar la simetría del Shibusen, he tenido muchos problemas hoy en cuanto a eso… Liz …Patty!

-Hai*!-Gritaron al unísono, mientras se transformaban en sus respectivas armas.

Corrió hacia mi gritando-¡yo soy el tipo más big!

Noté que mejoró mucho sus habilidades.

**POV General (dentro del Flash Back)**

El peli celeste corrió hacia Kid, y rápidamente hizo una acrobacia que no pudo esquivar, cortándole unos mechones de pelo y un poco de su placa (me refiero a esa cosita que usa como "corbata" con el signo de Shinigami-sama).

-Ven y pelea "rayitas"-se burló

-¡Ya me tienes harto!¡ahora vas y empeoras este día!...Liz, Patty!

Kid se lanzó hacia Black Star y después de una serie de ataques, dio su último golpe en el que el peli celeste salió "volando" y chocando con una de las puntas (que hay en la entrada del Shibusen y que Black Star siempre rompe) y rompiéndola.

-¿¡Qué! otra vez no…-fue todo tu culpa….

Ahí sus ojos se cerraron, sus piernas se pusieron lacias, para terminar cayendo al piso inconsciente, mientras el peli celeste se recuperaba de su duro golpe.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**POV Maka**

Fuimos a visitar a Kid al hospital, ya que el idiota de Black Star hizo otro de sus "shows" y terminó arruinando la simetridad del Shibusen y de Kid. A lo que él respondió desmayándose.

-No es col ir al hospital, hay enfermos y todo eso- Se quejó el albino.

-No sé cómo tratar con los doctores-Decía Chrona confundida.

-Jirafas! jirafas!-Gritaba Patty mientras Liz intentaba detenerla, para que no se abalanzara sobre una niña que estaba entrando al hospital con un peluche de jirafa.

-…- Black Star permanecía en silencio.

-Vamos Black Star! igual vas a tener que disculparte con Kid- Le decía Tsubaki.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kid…puerta número 8, me lo esperaba…entramos, él estaba lleno de cables y muy confundido. Al vernos, se paró rápidamente.

-Mami…-tomó la mano de Soul-Papi…-tomó la de Black Star.

Y les dió un abrazo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Cha-chaaaan! y eso fué, espero que les haya gustado, no se si los dejé con curiosidad, pero al menos yo tengo mucha curiosidad, porque aún no se lo que pasará( o aún no se me ocurre)...**

**Sayonara =3**


	4. ¿Death The Kid un bebé?

**Seramat pagi! voy a aprovechar este cap. para despedirme, hace unos minutos, me avisaron que mañana se corta el internet, escribí rápidamente el capítulo y aquí esta, no se por cuanto voy a estar sin internet, pero para mí es un infierno...**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es del majestuoso e inigualabl**e **Atsushi Okubo...**

**Sin más preámbulos...**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**¿Death The Kid un bebé?**

**POV General**

-Mami…-tomó la mano de Soul-Papi…-tomó la de Black Star.

Y les dio un abrazo.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser la mamá?- se quejó el albino- Esto no es nada cool…

-¡Kyajajaja! ¡Y tú le tendrás que dar leche por no sé donde!

-Qué horror…

-Yo podría cuidarlo por ustedes- Se ofreció Tsubaki

-¡Ya basta!- la peli ceniza les dio un gran Maka-chop a los nuevos padres- Se toman todo como un chiste, esto es algo serio-

-Maka tiene razón- dijo Liz- Necesitamos la forma de volverlo a la normalidad.

-¡Jejeje!¡Qué tierno!- se reía Patty mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Kid como si fuera un perrito.

**POV Death The Kid**

Caigo en un oscuro abismo sin fin… creo, creo que un bebé me botó… Que es esto… las líneas de mi pelo ¡desaparecen!...espera, no solo eso… mis pies, mis manos también… Pero que…ahora estoy repentinamente en otro lugar, encerrado en un frasco, alguien me tomó…¡es Patty!

-¡Jejeje!

-Hey Patty, nos vamos, para de jugar- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella ¡era Liz!

-¡Ya voy!

Patty me soltó y me dejó caer, todo se volvió oscuro… estoy en el abismo de nuevo…

**POV General**

-Tendremos que ir a avisarle a Shinigami-sama- dijo Maka.

-¡No, espera!-dijo el peli celeste- si vamos, van a preguntar como ocurrió todo esto y…

-¡Y sabrán que yo soy la mamá!- interrumpió Soul.

-¡Exacto!- y chocó las palmas con el albino

-Creo que se me ocurre que hacer- Aconsejó Tsubaki- Se supone que le pasó esto por ver muchas cosas no simétricas, entones, si le ayudamos a recordar que ama la simetría, tal vez vuelva a su estado normal.

-Claro!- dijo Maka- Hablando de simetría…¿dónde está Chrona?

-Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la simetría- se burló el albino- y te apuesto que ahora me vas a pegar con un "Maka-chop"…- Desvió la mirada y se puso las manos en los bolsillos

Antes de que Maka se atreviera a darle un Maka-chop a Soul, Kid se abalanzó sobre ella, botándola al piso.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Bruja no debe lastimar a mami- dijo con una voz muy infantil.

-¡Kyajajaja!- Se rió Black Star.

Maka con todas sus fuerzas se levantó, tomó un libro, pero Kid hizo que se repitiera la misma escena.

-Bruja no debe lastimar a papi-

-Ahora si verás, crío…

-¡Maka!-Gritó Tsubaki- No le hagas nada, recuerda que ahora es un bebé. Soul, Black Star, deberían preocuparse por su nueva responsabilidad. Liz, para de pintarte las uñas, este no es el momento. Patty, luego te compro un peluche de jirafa…¡¿ que no se dan cuena? Di un consejo, y después Maka cambió de tema y empezó una pelea…¿Por qué mejor paran de pelear y se concentan?

Todos quedaron muy extrañados por lo que había dicho Tsubaki, además estaba muy seria.

-Parece que está en uno de "sus días"- susurró el peli celeste

Maka escuchó y pellizcó a Black Star.

-¡Auch!

-¡Maka!- Repitió- ¡Paren de discutir por alguna vez!

-…

-Etto…- se sonrojó- lo siento, necesitaba desahogarme…

-No importa, a mi a veces me ocurre- sonrió Maka

-¿A veces?- Susurró Soul.

-No te voy a hacer nada para no arruinar el momento- le dijo Maka mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Mejor concentrémonos ¿OK?- Aconsejó intentando separar a los dos individuos.

Después de calmar todo el lugar, se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Bien- Suspiró Tsubaki- Maka, tu quédate aquí y cuida a Kid, aprovecha de buscar a Chrona, yo iré con Liz, Patty, Soul y Black Star a la casa de Kid a buscar cosas simétricas.

-Hai- asintieron todos, menos Maka, que por supuesto, no quería cuidar al "niñato" que le había dicho bruja varias veces.

**POV Maka**

Los chicos se fueron. Tendré que cuidar a Kid, y buscar a Chrona.

-¡Bruja!¡Bruja!¡Quiero a mis papás!

-Espera… y para de gritar.

Busqué entre los cajones de la habitación, donde puede haber...donde…¡Aquí! tomé una correa (de perro) y con mucho esfuerzo se la puse en el cuello.

-¡Yo no soy un perro!

-Ahora si lo eres…

-¡No quiero ser un perro!¡Bruja!

-Siéntate perrito, siéntate- le dije amistosamente.

-Jamás…-

-Y que tal si te doy estas ricas galletas…

-A la orden, no bruja!- y se sentó rápidamente.

-Estupendo…

-Yami!- celebró disfrutando su galleta.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Chrona!

-¡Si bru-…digo, ama!

Partí a buscar a Chrona con un ser de cuatro patas a mi lado. Fui al baño (no sé qué me pasa con los baños) porque Chrona había dicho que quería ir al baño cuando veníamos al hospital. Entré al baño, y encontré a Chrona escondida en una esquina, balanceándose asustada y traumada.

-No se como tratar con los baños públicos...

* * *

**Y ahí está... no quiero que se vaya el internet...**

**Bueno, así es la vida...**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Cuídense del virus anti internet, y hasta la próxima**


	5. Al fin todo a la normalidad creo

**HOLAAAAASSS! COMO ESTÁN, YO BIEN Y QUE TAL, ELEFANTES QUE SE DORGAN!**  
**VOLVIO EL INTERNET...sé que fué poco, pero no resisto sin internet... aquí está...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
**Al fin todo a la normalidad...creo**

**POV Maka**

-Chrona! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le ofrecí mi mano y la ayudé a pararse

-Gracias...-Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, miró a Kid confusa-

-¡Guau!- le respondió amigablemente.

-Q-que le ocurre?

*suspiro*-larga historia...

**POV Soul**

Vamos caminando hacia la casa de Kid a buscar cosas simétricas, sólo que hay un error...nadie sabe dónde está la supuesta casa, hemos caminado por todo Death City.

-¡Kyajajaja! soy el más grande dios de todos los tiempos! ¡Kyajajajaja!- el idiota de Black Star estaba arriba de...una casa... ¡muy simétrica!...

-Black Star baja de ahí, puedes romper algo!- gritaba Tsubaki.

-Esa casa es muy simétrica, tal vez sea esa- Dijo Liz.

Y obviamente era esa, era gigante, con dos torres saliendo de los lados, y ventanas que empezaban desde el suelo y subían hasta llegar al techo, en el centro, tenía el famoso signo de Shinigami-sama, abajo de ella tenía un cuadro de dirección que decía "888".  
No tenía mucha vegetación.

-Tendremos que entrar- dije

Tocamos el timbre y nadie respondió.

Tsubaki pensó un momento- Patty, transfórmate.

-Mm?

-Solo hazlo...

Patty se transformó.  
Tsubaki la tomó y disparó al gran candado del portón, no lo logró romper.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Liz

Tomó a Patty y le disparó al candado, tampoco pudo romperlo.

-Yo lo intento!- se ofreció el peli celeste entusiastamente

Tomó a Patty y tampoco logró romperlo. Todos me miraron como diciendo "solo faltas tú"

*Suspiré*- y que tal si solo hacemos esto?- me transformé en guadaña, y metí mi filo en el candado, como si fuera la llave, y fácilmente lo abrí.

**POV General**

El albino abrió fácilmente la llave y el grupo entró.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Un osito!- se reía Patty mientras agitaba y abrazaba un oso de peluche – Yo voy a llevar este!-

-Yo voy a llevar esta- dijo Tsubaki mostrando una muñeca de porcelana muy delicada.

-Que poco llevan- dijo Black Star- Aprendan de mí- El peli celeste llevaba sacos y sacos llenos de cosas-les puedo compartir a todos si quieren.

Y ya todos con sus respectivos objetos simétricos, menos Soul y Liz, que se iban a aprovechar de Black Star, e iban a ocupar objetos que estaban en los sacos que llevaba, partieron de vuelta hacia el Shibusen. Iban entrando a la habitación de Kid, cuando se encontraron a Maka dándole galletas a un supuesto "perrito". Maka lo disimuló escondiendo el alimento atrás de su espalda.

-Qué rayos ocurre- dijo el albino.

-Emmm…nada…jeje –se rió falsamente- cambiando de tema… ¿trajeron las cosas simétricas?

-Sí, muchas- dijo el peli celeste mostrando los sacos llenos de cosas.

-¡Y yo traje un ositooo!

-Bien, comencemos entonces.

Maka amarró a su nueva mascota a una silla, apagaron las luces, y pusieron una linterna muy potente, como si fuera un interrogatorio.

-¡Ama! quiero más galletitas ¡guau!-

-Cállate, no lo digas tan fuerte- Maka cambió el tono de voz uno más fuerte para que los otros la oyeran- Ocurrió algo muy raro contigo, y queremos a nuestro Kid de vuelta.

-De que están hablando…

-Mantente en silencio- se dio vuelta hacia Black Star- Black Star, trae los sacos.

El pelo pincho le pasó los objetos (Para que no hayan dudas, la muñeca de Tsubaki y el osito de Patty ya habían sido echados en los sacos). Maka prosiguió mientras sus compañeros la miraban atentamente.  
La peli ceniza le mostró el osito.

-¿Te gusta este osito cierto?

-Si!

-¿Y por qué te gusta?

-Porque es bonito, esponjosito, abrazabl-

-¡No! ¡Esa no debe ser la razón de por qué te gusta! ¡Míralo!- le plantó el peluche en la cara- ¡Es totalmente simétrico!

-¿Y esta te gusta?-Le mostró la muñeca de porcelana.

-La verdad no mucho porque…su cara da miedo…  
-¡Aah! ¡Esto es imposible!

Y así le mostró cientos de objetos simétricos (sin exagerar), pero Kid no mostró ninguna reacción de amor a la simetría.

Horas después…

-Jamás creí que haría esto- Y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tomó un libro, y le pegó a Kid en la cabeza.

Nuestro amigo (antes perro) despertó de su trauma, se levantó del piso, limpió la sangre.

-Pero que… estoy en el mundo real- dijo Kid- Maka… en serio…¡Gracias!

Kid se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a Maka, los dos se cayeron al piso.

-En serio, era muy feo alí, muy feo…- dijo abrazándola traumado en el piso

-OK? Qué bueno que hayas regresado a la normalidad pero… ¡suéltame!...y vístete.

El niño simétrico llevaba puesta la camisola que ponen en los hospitales (en que claramente se ve el trasero).

-Gracias chicos! pero…esperen- dijo un poco asustado- Ustedes, sacaron todo eso… ¡tendré que arreglar mi casa entera! – Y se volvió a desmayar.

-¿Kid? – Preguntó Liz – No me digas que…

-¡Reacciona!- gritaba Soul mientras lo agitaba en el suelo.

Se paró repentinamente, con una cara graciosa.

-Agugutata…

-Pe-pero…

-No puede ser…- dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de unos minutos de depresión extrema, Kid no aguantó más y soltó unas carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Debieron ver sus caras de traumados!

En ese momento, justo llegó Excalibur rompiendo la ventana, y trayendo un queso bastante oloroso en sus manos.

-¡Oracio volvió! – Dijo, y rápidamente empezó a hacer su discurso- Y si el pelo pincho se atreve a comérselo de nuevo, se las verá con mis guardaespaldas, además este es un queso de muy fina calidad, también quería avisarles que reabrió la industria también…

-Este es el peor final que he visto en toda mi vida- dijo Soul

-BAKA!

-También van a tener que ordenar toda mi casa…- dijo Kid

-¡BAKA!

-¡Cállate de una vez!- gritó Black Star

-¡BAKA! Ah por cierto, ¿les gusta mi canción?

Excalibur Excalibur…

* * *

**Y eso fué...si les gustó BIEN! y si no...me importa un pepino...**

**Gracias...**  
**P.D: Tengo hambre de reviews**


	6. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

* * *

**Perdón por no poner más capítulos, pero no tengo más imaginación para seguir este fic y los agradecimientos los encuentro necesarios…**

**Dejando atrás lo de Oracio y todo, quería agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron reviews…**  
**Empezando por…**

**Cata-Chan1, fuiste la primera en leer mi fic y…bueno, nos vemos en el colegio, así que no tengo mucho que decirte…gracias también por ayudarme a "propagar" mi fic…y te dijo que tu (en un tiempo más va a ser "tus") fic también es muy divertido y cool…gracias!**

**Burbujas de colores, no hemos conversado mucho, pero gracias por los reviews y apoyarme para seguir escribiendo, porque los reviews me inspiran a seguir…y si te gustan este tipo de fics raritos, te digo que luego voy a hacer otro…y… gracias!**

**Nia-desesperante, (por si acaso escribió mal nia, porque era "niña")eres una compañera, te puedo agradecer en el colegio, pero igual…gracias!**

**ichigo kurosaki, eres mi "amigo", a ti tampoco sé que decirte…gracias!**

**doshi-san, igual que a burbujas de colores, tus reviews (tu review) me inspiró a seguir, pero lamentablemente ya terminé el fic, espera el próximo…gracias!**

* * *

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**

**PERDÓN POR GASTAR UN CAP. EN LOS AGARDECIMIENTOS, PERO COMO YA DIJE, LOS ENCONTRÉ NECESARIOS...**

******NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
